


Незваный гость

by Heidel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони всего лишь зашёл в квартиру к подруге, чтобы полить цветы, и он совсем не ожидал, что наткнётся на засевшего в засаде наёмного убийцу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незваный гость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apartment Crasher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947409) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



> Аушка, в которой они обычные люди, а не супер-герои.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/) ♥

Баки был полностью сосредоточен. Его дыхание было абсолютно ровным. В любой момент цель могла оказаться в поле зрения. 

Он даже не смотрел через прицел своей винтовки, не желая утомлять глаза. Всё и без этого было отлично видно: цель жила в соседнем здании. 

Внимание Баки резко вернулось обратно к квартире, которую он использовал как свою базу, когда он услышал щелчок замка. Баки скатился со стола, на котором устроился, и достал пистолет. Он был на ногах прежде, чем дверь успела открыться даже наполовину. 

Он схватил неожиданную помеху за руку, ударил человека головой о дверной косяк, а затем затащил в квартиру. 

Одним быстрым движением Баки пинком захлопнул дверь и прижал незнакомца к полу. 

— Ты должен был вернуться только через неделю, — прорычал Баки ему на ухо. Маска, которую он надел только по привычке, искажала его голос.

— Я просто пришёл полить цветы, — крикнул темноволосый мужчина, у которого из носа хлестала кровь.

— Потише. — Баки сильнее ткнул его лицом в пол. Прекрасно, ему придется почистить это кровавое пятно, если он не хочет оставлять следов. Также это означало, что нужно будет устранить эту помеху. Ему заплатили за убийство только одного человека. Он должен был провести разведку этого места более тщательно. 

В ванной комнате этой квартиры даже не было ванны, так что если он перережет горло этому парню, то будет только больше грязи. Баки мог наклонить его над сливом душевой кабины, чтобы вся кровь вытекла туда, но некоторое её количество, как всегда, неизбежно утекло бы мимо на линолеум, который очень легко пропитывался кровью, и его потом было невозможно отмыть. 

У него не было на это времени. Его цель в любой момент могла вернуться в свой дорогущий пентхаус. 

Баки схватил мужчину за волосы, поднимая его с пола. 

К счастью, Баки был отчасти подготовлен к таким ситуациям, точнее говоря, у него была верёвка, привязанная к колонне на тот случай, если ему понадобится быстро сбежать, а лестницей нельзя будет воспользоваться. 

— Чёрт возьми, больно! — пожаловался идиот, пытаясь поцарапать затянутую в кожу руку Баки. Тот толкнул его к колонне и быстро связал.

— Серьёзно, какого хрена!

Баки потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что можно было использовать в качестве кляпа. В конце концов, он засунул в рот незнакомца тряпку, с помощью которой собирался вытереть здесь всё за собой. 

После того, как Баки убедился, что незнакомец не сможет сбежать, он вернулся к своему месту у открытого окна, лёг на стол и по привычке проверил винтовку, глядя при этом на пентхаус. Он отвлёкся на незнакомца меньше чем на две минуты, и казалось, что за это время ничего успело не измениться. 

Баки медленно выдохнул, снова сосредотачиваясь на пентхаусе, несмотря на раздражающие приглушенные жалобы за спиной. Их было легко игнорировать. Ему приходилось работать в ситуациях, когда он был погребён под снегом. Неразборчивые оскорбления не имели для Баки никакого значения. 

Медленно прошёл час, и в конце концов мужчина замолчал.

Пентхаус оставался пустым.

— Так кто твоя цель?

Баки даже не глазом не моргнул. По крайней мере, этот идиот больше не вопил.

Он не собирался отвечать. Какой смысл, если он планировал убить его после того, как закончит работу?

— У тебя классная задница. Лучшая из всех, что я видел за последние годы. Предпочитаешь быть сверху или снизу?

Откуда, чёрт возьми, он узнал, что Баки гей? Или он просто трепался?

— Лично мне нравится меняться. Получаешь лучшее из обоих миров, на мой взгляд. 

Он в самом деле думал, что Баки отпустит его, чтобы просто потрахаться?

— Ты очевидно не можешь убить меня прямо сейчас или, по крайней мере, ты не можешь сделать это здесь. Я готов сотрудничать. Мы можем поговорить как цивилизованные люди. Если тебе хотя бы наполовину так же скучно, как и мне, я уверен, тебе понравится. 

— Я снайпер. Мы терпеливы, и нам не так-то просто заскучать, — равнодушно ответил Баки. 

— Вот это другое дело! Так кто твоя цель? Ты всё равно меня убьёшь, так почему бы тебе просто мне не сказать?

Баки стиснул зубы, не отводя взгляда от пентхауса. Его цель могла появиться в любой момент. 

— Любой мужчина с тёмными волосами, который зайдёт в эту дверь.

— Ни имени, ни фотографии? Похоже, твой работодатель любит всё усложнять. 

Баки не ответил.

— Сколько они тебе заплатили?

Баки продолжал молчать.

— Да ладно тебе. Я только начал получать удовольствие.

Баки прикинул, что ему потребовалось бы в общей сложности примерно тридцать пять секунд, чтобы снова заткнуть идиоту рот. Маловероятно, что за это время цель успела бы проскользнуть в пентхаус и снова его покинуть, но Баки не собирался рисковать, особенно с учётом того, что заложник только слегка раздражал и не звал на помощь.

— Если я отвечу, ты заткнёшься?

— На минуту или две. 

— Тридцать тысяч условных единиц.

— Тридцать тысяч долларов? — возмутился незнакомец. 

— Ты сказал, что заткнёшься. 

— Я в самом деле так сказал? — последовала пауза. — Знаешь, что действительно может меня заткнуть? Хороший поцелуй.

— Если ты думаешь, что что-то относящееся к поцелуям или сексу может тебя спасти, ты ошибаешься.

— Я знаю, но было бы весело пошуметь напоследок, образно говоря, конечно. 

Он в самом деле должен продолжать говорить?

— Ты не мой тип.

— Я видел, как ты немного изменил положение, когда я сказал о том, чтобы быть сверху или снизу. Снайперы, которых я знаю, не ёрзают. Даже если я не твой тип, ты всё ещё хочешь заняться со мной сексом. 

На секунду мысли Баки были выбиты из привычной колеи. Даже со сломанным носом его заложник был красив. Баки быстро сосредоточился. 

— Откуда ты знаешь снайперов? — спросил он, пытаясь сменить тему разговора. 

— Я много работал с военными. И серьёзно? Тридцать тысяч долларов? Это обычная цена за убийство?

— Обычно на десять штук меньше. 

Его пленник раздражённо фыркнул.

— А сколько убийств ты совершаешь за год?

— Ты что, мой финансовый консультант? 

Баки был удивлен, когда за его спиной раздался смех.

— У наёмных убийц есть финансовые консультанты? Это была бы интересная работа. Мистер Наёмник, вам необходимо убить икс людей в этом году, если вы хотите с комфортом выйти на пенсию к шестидесяти трём годам. 

Незнакомец снова усмехнулся.

— Хотя серьёзно, сколько раз в год?

— Ровно столько, чтобы мне хватало на еду и приличную жизнь.

— Похоже, ты не слишком любишь свою работу. 

— У меня не так много вариантов. Меня на самом деле больше не существует. Все, кого я знал, думают, что я мёртв. У меня есть особые навыки. Я могу либо бесконечно гнуть спину на тяжёлой работе, либо каждый год выполнять несколько заказов. Это лучше. 

Баки знал, что его голос звучал безрадостно, но не мог ничего с этим поделать.

— Какова тогда твоя цель? Помимо удовлетворения базовых потребностей?

Баки нахмурился. Что это за вопрос?

— Что ещё это может быть?

— Счастье. Секс, любовь, работа, которая даже могла бы тебе нравиться. 

Баки недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Я обученный убийца. Все эти вещи утратили для меня смысл много лет назад. 

Когда, наконец, появится цель? Он не любил задумываться, а этот незнакомец заставлял его делать именно это. 

— Значит, это было очень давно. Как жаль.

— Я уже сказал, что секс не поможет тебе вернуть свободу.

Он изо всех сил постарался не ёрзать. Это было _давно_. Он уже очень долго даже _не думал_ о сексе.

— Я и не предлагал, по крайней мере, на этот раз, — промурлыкал незнакомец. — Ты мог бы иметь намного больше…

Они оба надолго замолчали, но мысли Баки уже были отравлены.

Больше… он уже очень давно не хотел ничего подобного.

Почему этот незнакомец, его _заложник_ , делал это? Заставлял его думать…

Это всё манипуляции. Игры, в которые Баки не играл с тех пор, как его личность была уничтожена.

Тридцать пять секунд стоили того, чтобы выбросить его из головы. 

Баки быстро развернулся и застыл на месте.

Его не заложником больше не был заложником. Вместо этого он лежал на боку, лениво подперев голову рукой, и что-то набирал на своём мобильном телефоне.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Он так давно не слышал это имя.

— Бывший член 107-го пехотного, объявлен убитым в бою восемь лет назад. Больше не смог ничего про тебя найти. Я Тони Старк, кстати говоря. — Тони поднял на него взгляд от своего телефона. — Не беспокойся. Я не звонил в полицию.

— Тогда что мешает мне убить тебя прямо сейчас? — Баки положил руку на кобуру, пытаясь придумать выход из этой ситуации.

— Пока мы разговаривали, я послал информацию о тебе нескольким надёжным друзьям. Если я умру, твоей тихой незаметной жизни придёт конец. — Тони показал Баки экран своего телефона. Он не был уверен, что видит, но сомневался, что Тони блефовал.

Однако он продолжал держать руку на кобуре. 

— Уходи, если хочешь остаться в живых, — резко сказал Баки. Тони встал, и Баки почувствовал что-то вроде укола в грудь.

— Я хочу большего, чем просто остаться в живых…

Значит, это был шантаж.

— …и я думаю, ты тоже хочешь большего, чем просто остаться в живых. 

Глаза Баки раскрылись шире, когда он попытался понять, что всё это значило. 

— Как насчет того, чтобы пойти ко мне и обсудить это? 

Баки был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы ответить.

— О!

Баки дёрнулся, автоматически выхватив пистолет из кобуры.

— Чёрт, я чуть не забыл полить цветы, и Наташа меня, блядь, убьёт, когда увидит кровь на ковре, — с отвращением простонал Тони, словно не замечая, что Баки только что вытащил пистолет. — Собери свои вещи, — Тони показал на винтовку Баки и его экипировку, — а я полью цветы.

Тони совершенно беспечно прошёл мимо него, заставив Баки напрячься. Он не привык к тому, чтобы люди чувствовали себя комфортно в его присутствии.

Несмотря на это, Баки начала разбирать свою снайперскую винтовку, ни на секунду не выпуская Тони из вида. Тот в самом деле просто поливал цветы.

Он ничего не понимал. _Абсолютно_ ничего.

Баки однозначно собирался убить его, вот сейчас… сейчас… 

— Готово. — Тони уставился на кровавое пятно на полу. — Мне придётся нанять профессионального уборщика, чтобы он это почистил. — Тони взглянул на Баки и игриво улыбнулся. — А тебе придётся снять эту маску, если хочешь остаться незамеченным. — Баки неохотно стащил её, и Тони присвистнул. — Твои фото не отдают тебе должного. Ты намного привлекательней. — Баки с удивлением ощутил, что в самом деле смутился. 

— У тебя кровь на лице, — произнёс он, глядя в пол. 

— Да, спасибо тебе за это. — Тони схватил бумажное полотенце, намочил его и приложил к лицу, глядя на своё отражение в металлической дверце холодильника. — Ты знаешь, насколько ценно моё лицо? Я очень рад, что ты не сломал мне нос. — Вытерев лицо, Тони засунул окровавленное полотенце поглубже в мусорное ведро. — Идём.

Баки внезапно почувствовал себя псом на поводке, но не так, как он чувствовал себя, когда его лишили его личности. Он должен был ощущать себя рабом, но на самом деле ему казалось, что с ним случится что-нибудь особенное и захватывающее. 

Тони запер за ними дверь квартиры и, насвистывая, пошёл вперед, показывая дорогу. Баки следовал за ним, крепко сжимая свою сумку. 

Он был напряжен, когда они вошли в лифт и двери закрылись, хотя Тони был совершенно расслаблен.

Когда они вышли за пределы жилого комплекса, на Баки снова нашла оторопь.

— Ты был моей целью, — прошептал Баки, когда они вошли в здание, за которым он часами наблюдал. 

— Да, никаких обид, — Тони похлопал его по плечу, и для Баки это был первый приятный физический контакт за очень долгое время... а Тони, казалось, сделал это с легкостью.

Еще одна поездка в лифте, и они оказались в пентхаусе, который Баки, вероятно, мог бы нарисовать по памяти.

— Чего ты на самом деле хочешь, Джеймс? — спросил Тони, доставая бутылку виски.

— Меня зовут… Баки, — он произнёс эти слова, не задумываясь, но его уже много лет никто не называл этим именем. 

— Хорошо, Баки, чего ты хочешь, что сделает тебя счастливым? — Тони протянул ему стакан с виски, и Баки крепко его схватил. Чего он хотел?

— Нормальности, — Баки ответил ещё до того, как мысль пришла ему в голову. Почему-то это заставило Тони нахмуриться. 

— Нормальности, конечно. — Губы Тони сжались.

— Я сказал что-то не так. 

Неужели его крохотный шанс на что-то большее уже ускользнул?

Тони улыбнулся, но Баки видел, что улыбка была натянутой. 

— Нормальность — не моя сильная сторона. Я могу дать тебе новую личность, работу, прошлое, всё что угодно, далеко-далеко отсюда. 

Баки снова почувствовал укол в грудь, как тогда, когда он думал, что Тони уйдёт. 

— Но… — Он не мог подобрать слов. Тони наклонил голову, побуждая его продолжать говорить. — Что, если я не хочу уходить? — было очевидно, что Тони удивился. Баки придвинулся ближе и протянул к нему руку. — Что, если я хочу остаться здесь с тобой? — Баки облегчённо выдохнул, когда Тони дотронулся до его руки. — Я имею в виду, тебе нужна защита. Кто-то очевидно жаждет твоей крови. — Это была единственная причина, которую Баки мог придумать, почему Тони мог бы оставить его рядом с собой.

Тони отпустил его руку, и Баки не позволил себе показать боль, которую он из-за этого ощутил.

— Что, если я не хочу, чтобы ты был моим телохранителем? Что, если я хочу от тебя большего?

— Чего же?

Что ещё он мог предложить?

— Этого. — Баки удивился, когда Тони притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Сначала он не двигался, но затем закрыл глаза и обхватил Тони руками, обнимая его сильнее. Губы Тони были мягкими, но Баки хотел большего. Он углубил поцелуй, чувствуя, как его боль и одиночество исчезают прочь. 

Однако дышать всё ещё было необходимо, поэтому он слегка отодвинулся. 

— Нахер нормальность, — выдохнул Баки. — Я хочу тебя.


End file.
